In Pieces
by DanTheSociopath
Summary: Porque Zoey sabía que, más allá de su frío y violento exterior, Malcolm tenía algo de bondad dentro de él. Solo estaba sufriendo. Eso era todo. O al menos, eso era lo que ella quería imaginar… [One-Shot]


**In Pieces**

 **Advertencias:** AU, posible OoC, Relaciones Abusivas, y – por supuesto – algo de Violencia implícita, así como otros detalles más que dejare a su imaginación, todos de naturaleza adulta.

 **Disclaimer:** TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores, Tom McGillis & Jennifer Pertsch.

* * *

La noche había caído. La ventanilla de su automóvil se encontraba abierta, permitiendo que la brisa entrase libremente al interior de aquel viejo Honda del noventa y cuatro – el cual Zoey sabia, perfectamente, que Malcolm no estaba pensando en devolver.

Una helada corriente de aire se abrió paso al interior del vehículo, causando que la pelirroja sufriera un violento escalofrió. Su mirada, perdida en él paisaje repleto de altos pinos, y robles, y _tanta nieve_ a los alrededores de aquella solitaria carretera le traía imágenes de su infancia. Imágenes de tiempos mucho mejores. Mucho más calmados. Más alegres. Imágenes bañadas en nostalgia, siendo separadas únicamente por la barrera invisible que representaba aquella ventana.

Aquella ventana que, en ese momento, era un vistazo al pasado que ella ingenuamente había dejado atrás.

Ella inspecciona, cautelosamente, su mirada, la cual estaba fija en el camino. Sus ojos – lejos de ser aquellos cafés, dulces orbes de los cuales se había enamorado, remplazados por un calculador, inorgánico negro – viéndose igual, sino mas perdidos que los de ella. Viéndose muertos. Una remanente sombra, sin siquiera un reflejo de luz que pudiera demostrar que estos se trataban de una parte de un ser humano, más que de una fría, apática maquina.

Pero Zoey sabía que había algo más en ellos. Zoey veía algo de esperanza, escondiéndose detrás de cortinas negras y ventanas apagadas, con temor a volver a sentir. A volver a sufrir.

Completamente incautos de que, en ese momento, el se encontraba en completa agonía, rogando por algún escape.

 _Cualquier escape._

– _Ojos en el retrovisor. Lo último que queremos es tener que lidiar con policías ahora mismo, ¿O sí?_

Su voz era sardónica, su mirada nunca despegándose del aparentemente eterno camino de asfalto que se extendía en el horizonte. Como si estuviese hablándole a un infante, sin siquiera molestarse en mencionar su nombre. Sin embargo, Zoey obedeció aquel comando, casi robóticamente, sabiendo perfectamente lo que le ocurriría si se atrevía a desobedecer una orden. Sus ojos color caoba observaron de reojo el retrovisor en busca de algún coche patrulla, un suspiro de alivio escapando sus labios al no ver más que asfalto, y nieve, y muchos, muchos pinos.

Alivio que desapareció en el momento en que los recuerdos de todos aquellos actos, todos aquellos _crímenes_ que él había cometido, que _ella_ también había cometido, intentando defenderlo, atacaban despiadadamente su consciencia, forzando a la pálida joven a empujarlos al fondo de su mente.

Donde, esperaba de manera ingenua Zoey, no tendría que escuchar de ellos por tiempo suficiente hasta tener un momento a solas.

Donde podría romperse en pedazos, sin ningún testigo presente.

Ellos no entendían. No. En lo absoluto. Ellos querían encerrarlo en prisión por toda su vida, pero eso no haría ningún cambio. Solo terminaría deteriorándolo aun más. Zoey sabía que Malcolm era peligroso. Muy peligroso. Era un criminal. Un individuo mentalmente enfermo. Un sociópata. Y – por lo que había presenciado el último par de semanas en las cuales se había embarcado en este enfermizo viaje – un asesino a sangre fría.

Pero lo amaba.

Porque Zoey sabía que, más allá de su frío y violento exterior, Malcolm tenía algo de bondad dentro de él. Solo estaba sufriendo. Eso era todo. O al menos, eso era lo que ella quería imaginar…

Y ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo. Estaba dispuesta a _sanarlo_.

Cueste lo que cueste.

Porque Zoey podía recordar al viejo Malcolm. Al Malcolm que solía acompañarla a dar largos paseos bajo la lluvia, al Malcolm que le regalo aquel medallón con su rostro tallado para que ella lo recordase una vez que fue internado en aquel maldito hospital. Porque Zoey aun podía escuchar aquella grave, pero sensible, voz susurrarle cumplidos inocentes a su oído, o darle palabras de apoyo en aquel frio invierno en que recibió la noticia del accidente de sus padres, diciéndole – en su propia cínica, pesimista manera – que todo iba a estar bien, y que siempre estaría a su lado. Porque Zoey podía sentir su firme agarre sobre su muñeca aquella noche en la cual arrebato aquel par de tijeras de sus manos, ignorando toda la sangre que se había corrido hacia sus dedos, en un desesperado – y preocupado – intento por detenerla de haber cometido tan estúpido error. O su delicado, nervioso rose de sus labios sobre los suyos en lo que fue su primer beso, claramente incomodo con el contacto físico, pero sacrificando su tranquilidad por ella. Buscando maneras de hacerla sentir feliz. De aliviar su soledad, su melancolía…

Porque Zoey aun podía ver al viejo Malcolm, atrapado detrás de aquel par de ojos negros, buscando, desesperadamente, una manera de escapar.

– _Ya llegamos._

Zoey logro salir de su trance al escuchar aquel inconfundible, profundo tono que le decía con claridad que había hecho _algo_ mal, posiblemente quedarse dormida contra la ventana. _Otra vez_.

Inspeccionando sus alrededores nuevamente, Zoey pudo encontrar un viejo, quejumbroso motel levantándose de una manera macabra de aquel hermoso paisaje que tenía a su alrededor, creando un incomodo contraste.

El cielo seguía completamente oscuro, lo que le decía a Zoey que – evidentemente – aun no debió de haber salido el sol, y que probablemente pasarían varias horas antes de que eso ocurriese. La joven de cabellos carmesí observo como Malcolm abría sin mucho cuidado la maletera de su automóvil, para poder sacar, de ella, una enorme – y aparentemente llena – bolsa de basura.

Dentro de la cual, Zoey juro que _podía_ distinguir una cabeza cercenada.

– _No tienes de que preocuparte. Conozco al dueño del Motel, y estoy bastante seguro de que no le molestara que enterremos esto en su propiedad, a menos que quiera ver a su querida hija sufriendo el mismo destino. Además, no es como si alguien siquiera pensara en venir a este Motel de porquería, de todos modos…_

Su voz, a estas alturas, era completamente irreconocible para Zoey, y el cómo su cabellera caía sobre su rostro, cubriendo parcialmente uno de sus ojos, solo le añadía un ambiente aun mas surreal a todo esto. De la misma maletera, logro sacar un par de oxidadas, sangrientas palas de metal, ofreciéndole una antes de tomar la suya con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

La misma pala con la cual, si Zoey podía recordar con claridad, se había encargado de asesinar al pobre sujeto.

Por un momento, la mirada que Malcolm le estaba dirigiendo en ese instante le decía a Zoey que había cometido el error, y el hecho de que su novio estuviese sosteniendo un afilado, duro objeto metálico en sus brazos no hizo más que acelerar violentamente los latidos en el interior del pecho de la pálida joven, cuyo temor solo continuo empeorando a medida que su novio comenzó a acercarse hacia ella, sintiéndose demasiado nerviosa para alejarse. Demasiado aterrada para contestarle.

Pero, para su sorpresa, en vez de una bofetada. O un golpe, o una violenta patada en su estomago, termino recibiendo un beso.

Un breve, casi efímero beso en los labios.

Al sentir como se separaba de ella, Zoey abrió los ojos de par en par, reconociendo, por una milésima de segundo, _esa_ mirada.

Era la mirada del Malcolm del cual se había enamorado en un principio.

O tal vez, era la mirada de un Malcolm que se había vuelto bastante bueno manipulándola como si ella fuese su propio juguete enfermizo.

Porque, a estas alturas de esta _relación_ , Zoey no tenía idea de que pensar, o de que era verdaderamente parte de la realidad.

Pero, solo por esa milésima de segundo, Zoey se dejo caer al vacío.

Y disfrutar la sensación de atravesar las nubes, como enormes, impecables motitas de algodón.

Desvaneciéndose ante su contacto.

Como toda ilusión.

– _Solo dime si te sientes demasiado incomoda. Admito que ver a este repugnante sujeto también me da ganas de vomitar. Además, tenemos suficientes horas antes de que llegue la policía. Así que podemos parar en cualquier momento, si así lo deseas…_

Zoey asintió con su cabeza débilmente, una frágil sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro ante aquella rara muestra de compasión de su parte. Por un momento, su mirada se fijo al cielo, que se encontraba completamente despejado, mostrando una luna llena y millones de estrellas. De inmediato, la memoria de todas aquellas noches bajo aquel roble en Winnipeg, observando las estrellas, compartiendo edulcorados recuerdos y uno que otro dificultoso secreto se reveló como una fotografía en el interior de sus parpados, siendo una tarea imposible el poder ignorarla cada vez que la joven de cabellera carmesí se _atrevía_ a cerrar los ojos.

Porque Zoey recordó, por una milésima de segundos, de la realidad en la cual se había metido.

Y de la cual no le quedaban muchas esperanzas de escapar.

Varias horas pasaron, y pedazos mutilados de rígida, putrefacta carne humana fueron cubiertos, progresivamente, por arena, hasta que aquel deformado cadáver que alguna vez fue un completamente saludable, noble hombre termino desapareciendo completamente bajo tierra. Había sido un trabajo sucio, y ambos habían terminado con un inconfundible hedor a descomposición, del cual Zoey se sentía bastante segura no se iba a poder librar en la mañana siguiente.

Malcolm, por su parte, parecía bastante satisfecho, una sonrisa – cuya perversión había alcanzado nuevos límites, de los cuales Zoey no había podido esperar – plasmándose en su rostro, mientras su mirada, lejos de mostrar el horror, y la repulsión que la pálida joven mostraba en ese momento, parecían estar llenos de emoción, como si el mero hecho de haber asesinado a un hombre fuera suficiente para llenar sus venas de adrenalina, siendo esta una poderosa droga que lo obligaba a continuar con aquel enfermo, retorcido habito una, y otra, y otra vez.

Un hábito que a Zoey se le hacía cada vez más difícil ignorar.

– _No fue tan difícil, ¿O sí, Zoey?_

El modo en que mencionaba su nombre – la primera vez en toda la noche, de hecho – no expresaba nada más que _burla_ , como si estuviese mostrándole a la pelirroja, con sádica satisfacción, el repulsivo crimen que había cometido, así como el hecho de que ella no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Le daban ganas de vomitar.

– _Ahora, ¿Qué tal si pagamos por una habitación en el Motel, eh? Tal vez podríamos darnos una ducha. No tienes idea de lo difícil que todo lo que toma quitarte el hedor a cadáver de la piel…_

 _Oh, espera… si la tengo…_ Pensó amargamente la pelirroja, su voz resonando en el interior de su cráneo.

No era la primera vez que ella lo acompañaba a hacer… _esto_ , realmente.

Y ella estaba segura de que no era la última.

– _Se está haciendo bastante tarde, de todos modos. Y una muñeca de porcelana como tu necesita descansar. Además, todo este viaje me ha estresado bastante, y no me haría nada mal… relajarme un poco esta noche. Y tú sabes perfectamente cómo hacerlo…_

Zoey asintió, nuevamente, con la cabeza, su estomago revolviéndose con disgusto ante las palabras que salían de sus labios, pero sabiendo – gracias a la experiencia – que la peor decisión posible era siquiera musitar un _No_ , en este momento.

Con un breve, ahogado grito de sorpresa, Zoey logro sentir su mano tomar, bruscamente, su muñeca, una oleada de dolor asaltando tus nervios una vez que sus callosos dedos frotaron con indiferencia las cicatrices que recorrían su pálida piel, tanto viejas como algunas mucho más recientes.

Comenzó a tirar de ella, dirigiéndote hasta aquel quejumbroso, viejo Motel de mala muerte, y sabias que no tenias otra opción que obedecer, por más que, en ese momento, no estuvieses precisamente de humor.

Aunque…

¿Cuándo se encontraba humor últimamente, de todos modos?

– _¿No es así, Zoey? ¿Qué no adoras hacer a tu novio feliz?_

Su pregunta, así como el modo en que pronuncio su nombre, estaba llena de arrogancia. El _sabía_ que la tenía bajo su control.

Y era algo que no le dejaba olvidar por demasiado tiempo.

Derrotada, la joven de cabellos carmesí bajo su mirada, siguiendo, sin protestas algunas, los pasos del moreno.

Su voz sonando cansada. Intentando aferrarse a los últimos trozos de esperanza que quedaban dentro de sí…

– _Sí, Malcolm…_

Porque después de todo…

 _\- ¿Y porque, Zoey?_

Aun había una manera de sanarlo, ¿No?

 _\- Porque te amo, Malcolm…_

* * *

 **¿Algún interesado en dejar un Review?**


End file.
